Wolfen Legends
by Egyptian Wolf
Summary: A wolf demon on her never ending search for her lost brother encounters strange things on her thousands of years quest. A new obstacle she must overcome: love. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okies. This is the background story behind one of my characters, Rayna. (Known by my friends as Risika.) These first few chapters, all demons are in thier animal forms. (There are 3 forms to these demons: Human, animal, and demon. Demon and animal forms are different from each other.) Well, this is my first story since I've come back! Yay! Welcome back to me! Please rate!

* * *

Most wolf pups are born with blue eyes. It was said that a pup born with already golden eyes and silver hair was to grow into a great leader. He was to lead an army of wolf demons unto the enemy panther clans territory. Another legend among the wolf clans was that a wolf pup who's eyes turned green was to bring bad luck upon the clan. Such wolves were lone, and rejected from the clans.

The panthers have been taking over the wolves' territory. Many bloody battles had erupted between the two fuediing clans and many had died from the wounds.

I could hear the excited yipping of our pack from outside the den's entrance. We were about two weeks old when my two brothers and sister started to open our eyes and ears. My eyes hadn't opened yet, but I could hear.

"Rayna," I heard Mother whisper in my ear as she nuzzeled me. "Rayna, try to open your eyes. There's a beautiful world out there for you to see."

Mother walked out of the den to spread word about one of the pups. My brother, Jagger, and my sister, Kai, had already opened their eyes for the first time. She had been encouraging I and my brother, Tiye, to follow suite.

Tiye was the talkive one of the litter. He was always yipping when Mother was to enter the den. Jagger, the strong and silent one was always first to push his way toward Mother when she was feeding us. Kai was a bit of a klutz, always bumping into us or tripping over a rock or some other matter on the floor of the den. And I, Rayna, silent, shy, and a pushover. Anything my brothers did would hurt me and Mother would come to my protection.

Mother walked back into the den and we listened as Jagger whined while he was picked up by the scruff of his neck and carried into the world outside of our protective den. He winced as the sunlight bounced off his silvery white fur and into his eyes. The sunlight shone into his golden eyes and made them shine like two gold moons in the midnight sky.

Tiye, Kai, and I listened as the pack gasped and the whispers started.

"So Taya," one of the female wolves said over the roar of rumours, "Why don't you bring out the others? We need to see them too!"

"Well," I heard Mother reply, "Not all of them have their eyes open yet."

"Then bring out the one's who do!" Another wolf responds.

I heard her laugh as Mother walked back into the our den. She picked up Kai by her neck and noticed that Tiye had one eye opened all the way and decided to bring him out to meet the pack also. I was left alone in the dampness of the cave.

"They're so adorable!" Another female wolf commented. The rest of the pack had to agree and start aweing over the pups.

"Out of my way!" A deep growling voice rumbled like thunder. The pack stepped back as a huge black wolf approached the pups. They knew who this was: The alpha of the pack, their father. The pups pressed their ears back against thier heads in submission to the leader.

"And why did no one tell me of this one?" His face unvieled a suprised expression as he looked upon Jagger. "The chosen one has arrived upon this earth!"

The pack had been waiting to rejoice after their leader had announced that Jagger was indeed the 'chosen one.' They howled pleasant songs of joy and happiness that near clans could hear.

The panthers did not know of this 'chosen one.' They had no prior knowledge of the rumour of the pup that would lead the army to destroy them. All they knew was that the new pups were the wolves' weakness. They had to kill these pups before they became a part of the wolfen army that would lead to their defeat.

The panther clan had had their own cubs for the season. But, because of malnutrition, two of the three cubs had died. The malnution was caused by the battles between the wolves and themselves. The battles had driven off the deer and other game they usually preyed on. The game had flocked over to the southernmost regions of the wolves' land.

The leader of the panthers, Yuvinar, was already gathering his army for a sabotage to steal away the pups.

* * *

There was the first chapter. Please tell me what ya think! I would really appreciate it! Thankies. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter! Oh yeah... thankies Yumenori and Battygirl forreviewing. I know that these kinds of stories don't get many reviews but I like to write and I have some stories to edit cause they got taken off for stuff. I was mad so I didn't write for a while.

Yumenori: Wow! You're good! Please keep reading and reviewing though. There's going to be more things happen and I really love reading your reviews.

Battygirl: Awww... you're too nice for me. I would of had these up earlier, but the dumb school computers don't recognise my advanced technology.

* * *

It was about two months later when we started exploring outside of our den, away from the protection of our mother.

Jagger and Tiye loved to pounce on me. I absolutely hated how they picked on me. Normally I would slouch back into the den, away from everyone. Almost no one knew what I looked like because of my being in the den.

I was a black pup, black like my father, with hints of silver that sparkled like morning dew in the sunlight. My eyes, icy blue like a normal pup's, only with a bright golden ring that surrounded my pupil.

Tiye was a fat, brown pup with the same blue eyes as mine and Kai's. He waddled like a penguin when we walked, because of being overweight. He followed everything that Jagger did, as did Kai.

Kai was a snow white wolf, like our mother. Her fur flowed so gracefully along her body, it was like she herself was a decended angel from heaven. Her eyes were turning into their natural golden mist from her puppy sky blue colour. Unlike her appearance, she wasn't very graceful, always tripping over her own two paws.

The pack was out on a hunt, leaving us stuck with the babysitter. I pittied him as I watched from the safety of the den as Jagger and Tiye crawled all over him. Jagger insisted to eat his tail even though the babysitter had smacked him in the face once or twice with it. Tiye was nibbling on his already knawed left ear.

Jagger, hearing something rustle in the bushes was distracted from his romping and chewing of our babysitter's tail. He began to stalk and sneak upon the bush. Kai had heard the noise too, so she began racing toward the bush. On her hasty trip to get whatever was hiding there, she fell and skidded straight into the bush, startling a rabbit and sent it running. It ran straight out at Jagger, scaring him so he ducked. The rabbit hopped over him and in a split second, Jagger had recovered and was racing after the prey.

The babysitter and I sat and watched as the rabbit raced way ahead of the slow pups as they disappeared into the forest. Tiye was tubby and lagging way behind the other two. He was the last to disappear.

Jagger knew that the rabbit was way faster than him, but that fact was not going make him give up the chase. It gave him an even better reason to keep chasing the animal. Tiye had long disappeared along the way, yet he still trucked on deeper into the ever darkening, thick forest. Kai had tripped and lie in a puddle until Tiye showed up and laughed at her. She pounced on him, dripping dark brown mud from her gorgous coat.

The had fought for a while and Tiye was ready to go back home. He yowled, hoping for a responce by the babysitter so he could find his own way back home. He got no reply and yowled again. Still no responce. He and Kai started sniffing their way back.

Jagger was still on the trail, even though the lucky rabbit had given him the slip. He was on the scent and wouldn't stop until he got his prize.

I had made a mistake and had stayed behind. I hid within the confines of the den as my dead babysitter's carcass covered the entrance of my hiding place and also masked my scent. The panthers were once again invading, but they had only found my unsuspecting babysitter innocently taking a nap in front of the den mouth.

"The pups aren't here!" The growling voice of the panther's leader announced.

"You don't suspect they went with the rest of the pack for the hunt?" Another spoke.

"Then why was this unfortunate soul stuck here? Only to watch those goddang brats!" Yuvinar exclaimed with a know-all accent.

All went quiet as Tiye gave away his position.

I shivered in thought of my brothers and sister. 'Tiye you idiot!' I thought to myself. 'You're sure as dead now!'

Yuvinar smiled wickedly. "Well that answers our question. Those brats ran into the forest all by themselves. Find them! And make sure you kill them all!"

* * *

Okay... I'm a little bit confused. I don't know about you readers but I'm confusing myself. Hmmm... well... review please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Aww thanks you guys love me so much! (lol) Anyways, this might be my last chapter for this week because I have a big science project to do on the Big Bang Theory. How fun...

Silverwingdragon: Their babysitter died after the pups wandered away. The panthers killed him. The panther demons and wolf demons are fighting because of territorial issues. Okay... I don't think I'm gonna answer the rest of the questions because I'm sick today and I don't feel like it. I am a big wolf fan too, and I know some of these events are off facts and thats why this is called a fiction story. That and the idea that they are a little different from normal wolves because they powers of demons, they don't think quite the same. I don't mind being bothered about it so bug me all you want. Thanks for reading though!

Battygirl: Ahhh... yes the suspence. I was sick today and that's why I wasn't at school. Oh... advertising. Funny story written by Battygirl and I: Dark Insanity. Check it out and review it on Battygirls profile. (Happy Scammy?)

Yumenori: You've sworn off babysitter forever? Too bad I got paid $100 for babysitting for 4 days, 5 hours a day. It actually is a money-maker, but now that I think about... I'm kinda worried now too.

Okies 3rd chapter for those who really wanted it!

* * *

No sooner had the panthers left that I began to tunnel my way out of the den. If they were to find the den's entrance, I'd be dead upon sight. Especially when I had no way to defend myself nor escape.

That and I felt awful. I couldn't just sit there and hide while my brothers and sister got killed. I had to help in some way. As much as they tortured me, they didn't deserve to die. But, could I get there before the panthers?

As I poked my head through the hole I had made to be my exit, I noticed that there was one panther still roaming around our den. He had his back facing me as I crawled out and scampered into the woods.

I had no idea how to find Jagger, Tiye, or Kai. I had never tried to track anything before this. I simply ran in the direction that they had taken, avoiding the strong scents of panther that littered the area.

Jagger kept on the trail, not knowing of the danger that was closing in on him. A painful yelp screamed and echoed in his ears followed by a slurred sound of voices. Two of which he recognised, and many that he hadn't heard before.

He became quite aware now, giving up on the rabbit chase. He heard galloping footsteps, closing in on him. He backed away, scared.

All I could smell was the fresh scents of panther even as I ran farther away from places they had prowled. I hurtled over a small bush, and plowed straight into Jagger.

Jagger, being startled so suddenly, accidentally bit me.

"Rayna!" He growled at me for scaring him. "What did you do that -"

I interrupted with a slur of words. "Jagger, hurry we've got to get out of here! Find Tiye and Kai before we find the pack! The panthers! They're invading our lands and and are out to kill us!"

"What?" Jagger asked in confusion.

"No time to explain that again. C'mon we gotta find Kai and Tiye!" I whined anxiously, tugging at his ear.

We ran in search of the two other lost pups. I was afraid the oanthers were going to find them before we did. I was thankful that I had found Jagger, for I wasn't alone if I were to encounter a panther, and had a better advantage with my strong brother near me.

We were panting heavily as we reached a strong scent. A scent Jagger and I had had only encountered a few times in our lives. The scent of fresh blood. This blood smelled different though. It wasn't the blood of a freshly slaughtered moose or caribou that was normally carried on our pack's muzzles after a successful hunt. It was the deathly strong scent of the blood our babysitter spilled not too long ago and was fresh in my mind.

'No...' I thought as I come upon Tiye's torn body. My ears pressed back against my head in shame.

"We're too late," I said as I looked back at Jagger. To my surprise, he was backing away from me with a frightened look upon his face. "What? What's the ma-"

I was dealt a heavy blow to the side as I was sent flying through the air. I came crashing to the ground and skid into a pile of dead leaves.

Jagger, as frightened as he was, was growling ferosiously with the fur upon his back bristling. Three panthers closed ground upon him as they mocked him with their slow movements. They knew he was no match for the three of them, and killing him would be as easy as the last.

* * *

Reviews? Please? (Insert cute smilie here) 

P.S. Battygirl: C.R. was absent today too? I had nothing to do with it!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update. I got my report and everything done. Woot... 187/200 points! I'm sorry for spelling errors cause my computer don't have spellcheck.

* * *

I had been delt a painful blow, and was bleeding from my shoulder very heavily. The pain was so intense, I was dozing between the line of conciousness and unconciousness. The cut was bone-deep, and had severed my muscle, leaving me handicapped on my left arm. 

Jagger was standing his ground, not showing any fear or any sign of weakness. The panthers were closing in still, laughing maliciously to themselves.

"Hah, look at this pipsqueak trying to scare us," one said to another.

"Yeah, too bad his courage was in vain!" The panther replied before lunging out at Jagger. Jagger reared up on his hind legs, then fell back down on all fours. He had been hit and three huge claw marks now dripped blood onto the ground, which absorbed it into the soil.

Something strange was happening the I had never seen before. Even though my vision was blurred, I could see a blackish-purple cloud engulfing my brother's body. His eyes glowed a demonic red as they peered out from the dark cloud at the panther demons. Was this truely Jagger's demonic powers that were activating?

Jagger had no idea of what was happening to him. It felt as if a stronger, more powerful force was controlling his thoughts and actions. This more powerful force was infact the demon within him, taking over to protect.

"Darkness powers have no control over electricity," a panther said before he morphed into his demonic state.

Jagger grinned evilly back at them as he conjured a wave of water from the moisture in his surrounding. He then hurled the wave at the demon panther, short circuting out his powers and backfiring.

The other two panthers watched as their partner dies because of this "blessed" pup. They flee to save their own lives.

Jagger returns to his wolfen form and collapses. That one attack had drained him of his energy because he was not trained.

Kai burst through the bushes, babbling nonscence. "Jagger that was spectacular! How did you do that? And Rayna, are you okay? I'm gonna go find mom and dad and the rest of the pack now. I'll be right back!" She disappeared as quickly as she appeared. She talked so fast, it was a miracle that she could fit all of that into one breath.

"Rayna," I heard Jagger say. "Sorry I couldn't help before you got hurt." I knew he was speaking of my injured shoulder. I never really knew the other side of my brother, mainly because I was hiding all the time in the den because he picked on me. He really did care, he just tried to be tough around the other pack members, and be the leader.

"But, Jagger," I reply weakly, "It's not your fault." I try to move, but a searing pain puts me at rest again. "I..." I start to say, but trail off back into the unconcious state I had been drifting in and out of.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to Kai's consistant chittering. 'God dang it, Kai!' I scream in my head.

When I open my eyes, I noticed I was in my human form, being cared for by out medicine woman, Silicemae. She was finishing wrapping my arm in bandages.

She smiled when she saw I was awake. "Does it still hurt, sweetie?"

"A little," I replied. She slowly nodded her head to herself before she walked out of the hut

"It's about time you woke up," I heard Jagger's voice in my ear, startling me and making me jump.

"Jeez, you're skiddish."

Jagger was also in human form, and his torso was wrapped in bandages also. In human form, his eyes were still the same eerie dusty gold colour. His hair, also the same old silver, and it hung down to his shoulders. Even though we were only a few months old, our human forms were that of an 10-year-old.

I, even though having black fur in my wolf form, had blonde hair the same color as Jagger's eyes, that hung down to below my shoulderblades. My eyes were different though from my wolf form, they were a dark black. They showed no life nor emotion.

Kai was outside telling of the story she had just witnessed.

"So he really is the Wolfen Saviour?" I heard Jijen, another one of our packmates ask in surprise.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure he's an elemental - the most powerful of all demons," Kai responds.

Jagger turns to me with his eyebrows raised. "Wow, they really are making a big deal of this, arent they?"

"What the heck is this all about? Wolfen Saviour?" I respond, quite confused.

"You mean you haven't heard all the rumours?" Jagger replied. I shake my head. "Well, they're saying that I'm "The Chosen One," meaning I will save our lands from the clutches of the panthers. Sometime in the near future, I'm gonna lead an army into the panthers layer, and destroy their leader and what not, then the others are supposed to surrender, yatta, yatta, yatta... do you get the point?" I nod, still a bit confused. "I'm getting pretty sick and tired of hearing of it all," he says, narrowing his eyes while staring at the inside of the hut.

Mother walks into the hut to see us, also in her human form. Kai took on Mother's looks, long flowing black hair, despite the silver wolf, and dark blue eyes. "Thank goodness you both are okay," Mother says, exhaling in relief.

"Oh, hey Mom," Jagger says in a cool voice. Mother runs up and hugs him, making him wince in pain. But, being the headstrong tough wolf he was, he ignored it.

She lets go and runs over to me, also squeazing half the life out of me. "Rayna! Oh... how's your arm? Can you move it at all?"

I simply shake my head and reply with, "Not yet. I hope I can here soon." Mother nodded and breathed another sigh of relief. She was just happy that all of her pups had not perished.

Jagger sighed and wrapped his arm around his wounded chest after Mother walked out. "Jeez, could she squeaze any harder? Actually, I don't want to know." He smiled at his own joke.

"Hey, I was wondering. Do you think you could pull off that thing you did? Try to make aother one of those water orb things," I was being curious at my own brothers strength.

"I don't even remember how I did it," he replied, looking at me like I was insane. "I'm not strong enough yet. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. Maybe you really are this "Saviour" or whatever. It'd be cool if you were. You could avenge our brother's death and put his soul at rest. I mean, I could help you train."

"Yeah, well, I would really like to get rid of those god forsaken panthers off our and our ancestors land. I just really don't want to risk getting you hurt some more. I have no control over my powers at the moment you know," he replies, a look of concern on his face.

"That's ok, it would give me a chance to discover and learn to weild my own powers. Besides, no matter what happens, I've got your back."

* * *

Ok, there ya have it, 4th chapter. I drew a picture that goes along with that last sentence, so if you want to check it out and see what the characters look like just e-mail me or something... well, send me aPM and I'll send you the link don't like me and my links. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. I went back and reviewed over this story, and noticed people might be having trouble with pronouncing some of the characters names, such as Tiye (Tee-yay) and Silicemae (Sill-eh-sim-ay). Maybe even Yuvinar (Yoo-veen-ar). The others should be pretty easy, but next time I'll warn ya before a new funny character name. That and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I'm working on bringing my grades up and getting my Fuse back. As my dad would say, "D+'s don't get you into college." Well maybe I don't want to go to college.

* * *

Oh yeah and at the beginning of this the characters are in their human forms, until you get down to the part where Kai comes in. Then they are back into their wolfen forms.

* * *

"Nice one, Jagger," I complimented him as he conjured a beam of light and directed it at my shield. He simple smiled mockingly in return.

My shield, made of ice, shattered once again. The fragments from past shields were scattered around me and were melting in the summer warmth. I conjured another one so Jagger could practise using his light powers.

Two months of training had paid off. Jagger was quick to learn how to control his unlimited powers, but it was tough getting to where he was know. In the beginning he could only strike once within an hours time and would be totally wiped out after that attack. He would have to sit and regain his strength before another blow.

Lately, he had been getting better and began to be able to strike more than once in one session.

To test these skills, I screamed, "Random fire!" Conjuring my shields, Jagger began an open battle with me, his opponent. Using his nature, fire, water, and light powers, he shattered and melted my ice shields. Creating another shield, I try to attack my foe. I smile as I throw a snowball at Jagger, which was pointless as he melted it in front of his face.

I laughed as he makes a funny face at me and breaks my shield. Figuring the short battle was over, I let down my defences, only to be hit by a forceful wave of water Jagger had created, knocking me off my feet and sending me tumbling into the stream nearby.

I sat and looked at him dumbfounded and dripping wet. I was moving gradually with the current, but the rocks I was sitting on was keeping me from falling over. I rubbed my head from where three feet down below the water, my head hit the stones when I was flung backwards.

"You okay?" Jagger asked as he offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me out of the water. He was laughing at my state as I glared and said, "Shut up, Jagger."

"Whatever, just don't get me wet," he replied, walking away.

I smiled evilly, ran up behind him, andd jumped up on his back. "Why not?" I asked

"Goddang it, Rayna!" he screamed, flipping me off his back onto the hard ground, making me lose my breath.

"Ow... hey!" I yelled after regaining my breath and jumping on Jagger, wrestling him to the ground. He then growled and began to fight back, only not using his powers on me.

We heard Mom's howl, telling us to come back home. We stopped play-fighting with each other and challenged ourselves to another game: racing back to the den.

As always, Jagger cheated and won. Mother greeted us warmly and asked, "Where's Kai?"

Jagger shrugged his shoulders and walked off while I answered Mom's question, "We haven't seen Kai since we left."

"I could of sworn that she went with you two," Mother replied, a look of worry gradually spreading across her face. "And why are you all wet?" she asked, looking at me.

"I fell in the creek," I responded smiling.

Mother howled again, this time specifically calling for Kai. We waited, but got no reply stating that she had heard Mother's request.

By this time Mother was worrying about her. She was about to ask one of our pack members to go look for her when Kai appeared from over the hill, running straight at us. She was out of breath, but she kept running from something. We then noticed what she was running from.

Humans from the village nearby were chasing the pup. She, not knowing what she was getting into, had stolen a chicken from one of the villagers. Unfortunatly, she had stolen the chicken right infront of the farmer. The farmer was getting his livestock killed by other wolves lately and was become outraged.

Leading a large group of other angry farmers, he then followed Kai to the wolf den. Halfway along her path home, Kai noticed the group of humans following her and, panicking, had ran straight toward the den, leading the humans there, too.

Kai dashed past us, yet we still stood there, a bit confused about what was going on when our warriors stood between us and the humans. Changing into their full demon forms, we heard the humans scream in terror.

"They're possessed!" one yelled, turning and running back from where he came. The rest followed suite, except for one headstrong villager. His death was quick and painless as he was hurled against a side of a rock, blood gushing from his sides.

"Kai!" Mother screamed, raging. Kai knew she was in trouble for making Mother worry and for leading the humans to their den. She pressed her ears against her head in shame, dropped the chicken, and crawled over to Mother's feet, tail tucked securely between her legs.

Jagger then stole the chicken as she was being punished. Seeing him do that, I went and jumped on him, stole it back, and ran away. Of course he caught me and punished me for stealing his lunch by nipping at my nose.

* * *

I ran out of ideas for this chapter and I didn't want to make it too long by putting the next chapter in here and now I'm afraid it's too short. Oh and my ferret will give you a kiss if you review. 


	6. Chapter 6

All right, sweet, I got the 6th chapter up. This is based about a month or two later from the last chapter... I couldn't figure out a good way to slip that info into the story so I thought I would just put it up here. Hopefully people do read the authors note. Anyways, please review, I miss the comments.

* * *

"Reject! Get out of our territory!" my pack yelled at me as I fled from the village and away from their lands.

"But," Jagger tried to stand up for me as I was cast out as 'bad luck.' Yes, I was unfortunate enough to possess the 'unlucky' green eyes most lone wolves around our area had.

"Don't try to stick up for that thing," Silicemae replied to Jagger's attempts to convince the pack that I was not bad luck.

Mother looked on worriedly as one of her pups was cast out into the world, alone and rejected. She was thinking that I would not be able to survive on my own, but I don't see why it would matter if I was going to be hated anywhere I went.

The sounds of the packs' angry voices and growls haunted my thoughts as I ran through the forest, not even bothering to look back. I ran for as long as I could before I had to stop and catch my breath and even take a cool drink of water.

Tears streamed down my face as I sat against a tree in my human form. I had not known that I had cried myself to sleep as I woke up with the moonlight reflecting off the stream I had fallen asleep close to. As I sighed, streached, and sat up, I heard a familiar voice saying, "It's about time you woke up."

I jumped as Jagger rose up from leaning against the tree next to me. "I brought you something," he said, holding out a large slab of meat for me to devour.

"Jagger," I said pleadingly before gratefully taking the meat, "Is Mother mad at me, too?

"No, she just wishes that the pack would stop believing in such childish tales and myths," he replied, looking up at the moon.

"What about you? Do you think I'm bad luck?"

"Of course not. If you were, I'd probably be dead by now, by all the time we've spent playing around with our powers," he smiled., forcing me to smile back in return.

"C'mon, we need to figure out how to get the pack to accept you again," Jagger said, offering me his hand.

I took it and began walking with him, talking about random things on the way. A scream abruptly ended our conversation.

"It came from the direction of the den!" Jagger exclaimed, turning and running in the direction of the noise. He stopped and looked at me, who was just standing, not knowing whether to run back to the place that had just rejected me or to stay. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. I nodded my head in reply and ran after him.

Just like we had figured on the way there, the panthers were invading again, only this time they had grown stronger. Panther demons were laughing manically as they looked upon the lifeless wolves littered across the ground.

_'Why didn't they fight back with their powers?' _I thought to myself as a stared wide-eyed at the pack I once knew and loved until they had cast me out.

Jagger was awe-struck. I couldn't believe that he actually had tears in his gold eyes, for I had never seen him cry before. Everyone was dead from what we could see. Kai's silvery-white fur was soaked in blood, as was Mother's. Father laid in an odd, tangled postion, apparently he had tried to fight back. Others were scattered, as if they were trash, about the site.

"There's two more!" A pather demon pointed out, snapping Jagger and I out of our daze. Before we turned to run, I felt a sharp pain in my arm and fell. Jagger had also experienced a sharp, stab of pain, only in the back. I felt for the source of the pain, and ripped out a long, needle-like object from my arm.

Jagger had instinctively began clawing at the pain in his back, but couldn't reach. I helped pull out an identical needle-like object from his back.

"What the..." Jagger was beginning to say before I grabbed his arm and began dragging him away.

"I have no idea but there's no time to ponder about it right now! We have to get out of here!" I screamed, trying to drag him away.

He was resistant to my attempts and kept insisting that we should use our powers against the demons, since we had trained so hard and had almost perfected them. I reluctantly agreed and began to try to conjure a weapon from my powers.

"I can't get my powers to work!" Jagger said, looking frightfully over at me.

"Me neither!" I replied.

"That's the use of those poisons," the deep voice of Yuvinar, the panther leader, boomed.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know, ya'll hate cliffhangers and that was sort of a short chapter. I love leaving off with cliffhangers... it makes people want to read more, just to see what happens. But right now, it's a school night and I'm really tired and I wanted to get this chapter done tonight since I've been putting it off. So, there ya have it, 6th chapter. Tell me if it sucked or was pretty awesome (or decent... I'll go for decent. I know I'm not the best writer late at night)... review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Second chapter I've written within two days. It's like a miracle. I don't normally have this much time. Well anyways, here ya have it, 7th chapter.

P.S. Sorry if it's hard to figure out when they're in human and wolf forms. I keep forgetting to put that in. They're in human form at the beginning, and when they dodge past the panthers, they're in wolf form the rest of the way. Ok, that should cover it. On with the chapter!

* * *

"Poisons?" Jagger asked, standing his ground against the panther demon leader. "Is that what you killed our pack with?" 

"No, but good idea though," Yuvinar sneered. "These poisons simply paralyze your powers, so now you're totally weak."

"That's pathetic. Making your prey helpless. You're weaker than I thought!" Jagger spat.

"What do you thihnk you're doing?" I whispered to Jagger. "We need to get out of here!"

Yuvinar interrupted with, "So, what are you going to do?"

Jagger then turned to me, "Rayna, run, I'll hold them off."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, giving Jagger a you've-got-to-be-insane look.

"Of course not, I _want_ you to get killed!" Jagger rounded on me sarcastically. "Now get out of here before any more panthers show!"

I nodded reluctantatly, looked back at my brother, and turned to leave only to face another panther demon, who was staring me down unnervingly.

I bolted past the demon and looked back to see if Jagger was following. He was darting past three other demons in the opposite direction. A couple of panthers were beginning to follow after both me and him, but were called off by their leader. "Don't waste your energy on them. They won't make it without their powers. They'll die for sure, while we'll reap the benefits of their lands."

I hadn't looked back for hours and had kept running. I had occasionally caled out for Jagger, but still I had no reply. I figured he would of turned around and come back for me, all the while avoiding the panther demon clan. I had not smelt or heard any trace of my brother for those long, discontent hours, and it was beginning to scare me.

Sleep was restless for me, at times it didn't come at all. I kept awaking within ten minutes prior to falling asleep thinking that I heard Jagger calling for me. It was most always my imagination, or another animal nearby making noise. Not finding any rest in sleep for my tired mind, I began my travels again.

Many hours and several miles later, I came upon a human village of which I had never seen before. As I sat against a tree, which sat upon a hill overlooking the village, I became aware of a thrashing noise nearby. Out of natural curiousity, I went to investigate. As I poked my head out from behind a tree, I found Jagger, caught in a human's trap by his leg and was hanging upside down from a tree.

"Jagger!" I screamed out excitedly upon finding him. He looked down at me, fear shining in his bright gold wolf eyes. Suddenly, he gasped at looked over at the area behind me. He bagan to yell at me again, "Don't worry about me, get out of here! Run!"

Before I could reply, two humans burst out from the brush. These two male humans were laughing amongst themselves and heading straight for the trap Jagger was caught in.

"Well, look at what we've got here!" the taller one of the two exclaimed. I had retreated into the safety of the forest, but kept my eyes on the men. I was afraid to lose the last living relative and friend I had to a couple of greedy humans. If they were to pull out their guns at Jagger, I was to attack; I was poised for the attack.

"What should we do with it?" The other man asked.

"Hey, I know. What if we use it as a working dog?"

"Yeah, it still looks like it's young. Maybe we can tame it."

_'Tame Jagger? Good luck with that!'_ I thought.

Jagger snapped at the mans hand as he reached up to get him down. "You sure we can tame this one?"

"Yeah, I've tamed wilder ones than that," the shorter man reassured his friend.

Upon wrapping a rope around his neck, the men cut Jagger free of his prison. They dragged the reluctant wolf pup toward the human village. Jagger saw me atart coming after him and yipped at me, "Don't let them get you, too!"

* * *

I wrote the 8th chapter already, but it might be tomorrow when I put it up. I still need to type it up so review this chapter please so I know what to change and put in. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yay, 3rd chapter written within 2 days. It's a new record for my busy schedule. Awesome. Anyways, Battygirl, I was trying to make this a totally original story by not using other people's characters so I just based the main thief in this story off of Bakura, all right? I changed his name and hair color, but I still try to think of him as the ancient thief Bakura ('cause I love him!). And thank you to all other followers and reviewers of this story. You guys rule!

* * *

Because of the fact that demons live for up to 25,000 years, at least 4,000 years had passed since I had last seen Jagger. I felt like I had wasted those past 4,000 years of my life. My human body, which grew very quickly when I was a mere child, had slowed its growth process. I now appeared to be about 16 years of ago. 

I had been living as a quiet stray in my wolfen form, all the while I searched for my brother inside of the human city. I had recently learned that he no longer resided there, and had been shipped away to a more suitable trainer. I knew he would never go down without a fight, even without his powers.

I obviosly had to learn how to fend and survive on my own. I learned the hard way of course, with no mentor, and still no powers, to survive.I often wondered if my powers were to ever return to me.

After I had found that Jagger was no longer in the village, I began my travels elsewhere, still not giving up hope on finding my brother. As I crossed into the next country over, I tried my best to leave all my bad memories at the border. I thought of returning to the place of my birth one last time, the place where I had originally planned of having my own pups there someday whenever I found a mate, but figured it was pointless. I knew the panthers had moved on into a different section of our old land, but they probably had torn my old den apart by now.

I sighed and kept walking. I was in Rome sometime around what is concidered 3,000 B.C. in our present day, when I hear of a country called 'Egypt.' To me at the time, this 'Egypt' sounded like a grand place. I would travel there and live for a while, although I still didn't understand my purpose on this Earth to begin with.

As soon as I arrived in my temporary home, I stole for proper clothing and blended into the crowd perfectly. Soon, I also learned their language, so I was concidered an Egyptian, even if the locals did not know of the demonic blood coursing through my veins.

I was walking among the outkirts of the city, near the Nile, when I was suddenly grabbed and bound. I screamed and kicked, but my efforts proved futile. As I looked over to my captor, I noticed I was staring into a pair of dark blue eyes. I fell backwards when I noticed how close this man was to me and screamed again.

My captor, which was indeed a thief, had medium length, dark, shaggy hair that hung in his face some, and a oddly-shaped scar on his face. His dark blue eyes stared at me coldly.

"She ain't the one," he said.

"How do you know?" another thief questioned. There was about four other thieves standing near him I had not noticed yet. They were all dressed in black, their clothing coved their faces so only their eyes shone out from the darkness of the cloaks. I growled maliciously at the men, and all but their leader backed away.

"How do I know?" the lead-theif snapped back. "Because, look at the scar on the arm. The pharoah's daughter wouldn't have a scar. Royals are always sheltered, thus meaning nothing can happen to the brats."

"What do you want with me?" I questioned, glaring back at the men, "Let me go!"

The dark haired one laughed, "And why should we? How can we trust you not to rat out on us and reveil our hidings to the guards?"

"Because, I know the code," I assured him. Of course I knew the 'Code Of Thieves', I was alive when they even thought of the idea for it. Even in the past I was forced to follow these guidelines, when I had to steal to get by on life. "As a fellow thief, I am restricted by the code to not rat out on other thieves or thief."

The men went totally silent for a moment, then broke out in laughter.

"A woman thief?" one of the cloaked thieves cackled.

"Well then, if she really is a thief, she wouldn't mind coming back with us, instead of returning to her safe little village," the leader responded, taking his gaze off me and turning it to the distant desert.

I sighed and reluctantly allowed them to take me to their own hideout. I figured I would never return to the city I have been welcomed into warmly again, to watch the pyramids rise.

"So, what do they call you by?" the thief leader asked as we rode silently into the desrt upon a dusty-brown colored horse.

"Rayna." I replied as I watched the ground below me whip past and get tossed up by the horse's hooves. "My name's Rayna." I thought of the last time someone ever called me by that name - The last time Jagger had called out to me playfully. I was reminded of memories that had been lying dormant in the shadows of my mind.

I snapped out of my daze and asked him the same question. I then stared in awe as he told me a mile long word which was his name. "Okay, I can't pronounce that. What if I called you..." a paused a moment to think, "Levi?"

"Sure, go ahead," he replied without much enthusiam in his also stone cold voice. I was afraid to ask any more questions, for he sounded like he was becoming a bit frustrated and impatient with me.

We neared an old, rundown-looking city. It appeared to be abandoned, but I was proven wrong as I dismounted the horse and followed Levi into a building. He and the other thieves were instantly greeted by about twenty others, most male, but some female. I simply got cautious stares and glares from the crowd.

The females were obviosly not theive, they were simply there to entertain the men. Because of that, it made me sick and angry, for in my eye they were a disgrace to the whole of the female gender.

"If you brought me here to be a tramp," I yelled, outraged, "then slay me now! I'll die right at this moment!"

"No, no, no," Levi smirked. I glared back at him in reply. "No, you don't _have _to be one, but if you _wish_ to." My body tensed and I was about ready to backhand him hard across the face when he interrupted my disturbed thoughts.

"You're going to help us with something," he said, maintaining a calm voice.

"And what would that be?" I snapped back at him.

He laughed sinisteringly, "You'll see."

* * *

Yes! A longer-ish chapter! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

_Yay! It took me forever, but I had just ran out of ideas to put in this story. I just recently had a dream and it gave me this idea. So, please review!_

* * *

Most of the time I spent in the theives' den was in a dark corner of the seemingly abandoned building. I sat in solitude, acting as if I hated everyone there, trying to hide the fact that I was finding all this oddly amusing. The so-called 'theif king' seemed to always shoot a glance my direction every now and then, and I would just frown and glare back at him. 

I would also often wonder what this task was going to be that he had mentioned the first day I got there. When I asked Levi about it, he said, "This task will prove your loyalty to us other theives," in such a cocky tone, it made me loath him more, yet I found this attitude oddly attractive. Everytime he talked, I had to shake away the feeling I was getting. A strange feeling it was, one that I had never really experienced before. I hoped strongly that he did not notice this, but I think he somehow senced it, because he looked at me strangly afterward.

No more than a month had passed when the perfect day came for my loyalty to be proven. As we walked out from the building, I noticed that only Levi and I were obviously going. As he lead me to one of the horses, he commented, "We're only taking one horse."

"Why can't I have my own?"

"You never know, I might be the only one who returns from this."

I glared back at him. "Why do you say that? Do think that a woman cannot be a thief?" I asked, losing my temper, which was always so easily lost.

He said nothing as he stared out into the vastness of the desert. The Nile was less than two miles away, yet I could not spot it through the mirages the sun cast on the hot sand.

I did not want to walk for about four more miles to the city, so reluctantly I hopped onto the horse behind Levi. Without saying a word, he took off so fast, I would of fallen off if I had not, out of instinct, grasped him around the waist.

At this, he turned his head and smirked as I clung onto him. Noticing his smirk, I released and glared at him, trying my best to hang onto the horse as we raced through the desert, my Egyptian robes twirling majestically in the wind as they followed us.

Upon sight of the city, Levi stopped the horse, turned and looked at me. "Now, all you really have to do is steal from the marketplace. Maybe some things to eat, and some jewelry, and anything else you can find and carry. The peasants there know what I look like, so I can't go with you. I'll be waiting here for you when you get back."

"And how do I know you won't leave me here to be caught by the guards?" I spat back. I couldn't believe I was actually finding his words trustworthy, but I didn't want him to know I trusted him too much.

"Thieves code, remember? Besides, you know too much. If you did caught by the guards, I wouldn't leave you here for fear of ratting the rest of us out."

Hopping down from the horse, I nodded and walked unsuspiciously into the city. I found thieving as easy as when I had first arrived here when I stole for clothing to blend in with. A noise started me as I grabbed another item of food as I acted as if I were browsing. Spinning around, I noticed a small boy, also with food in his hands, running from two large guards. "Get him!" and "Stop! Thief!" the guards screamed as the gained ground quickly on the boy. He ducked into an alleyway as I stuffed the rest of the stolen food into my gowns.

The guards had cornered the small boy in an alleyway as I followed. One guard grabbed at the boy, but instantly relinquished his grip as the boy sunk his teeth into his arm. Seeing that this boy was an amaeture theif, I unsheathed my hidden sword and sunk it deep into the other guard's back after I had appeared from the shadows behind him, unnoticed.

I removed my blade from the guard's back, covered in crimson blood. The other was as easy to kill as the first one as I also plunged my sword into his chest. Both lay dead in the alleyway, spilling their blood onto the thirsty earth.

"Don't be afraid," I said soothingly to the scared little boy. I reached my hand out in truce, making sure he did not see me as an enemy. He stared on quietly, quite shaken at the sight of my blade. Seeing the fright in the boy's eyes made me sheath my sword, making it hidden again. "I'm not going to hurt you."

This boy had dark, blackish-brown hair. His green eyes stared up at me, fear hazing them over. It looked as if he had never had a home, nor a bath. His hair was messy and dirt was almost plastered to his face by sweat. His clothes were obviously stolen rags, not fit to be worn. His skin, despite the dirt, was a dark brown tan, like most other Egyptians whom had been in the desert sun a lot. He was quite skinny, making it look as if he hadn't eaten for days, maybe even weeks.

"Come with me, you can have something to eat and something decent to wear," I said almost motherly to him. He followed, not sure what to do, and I wasn't quite sure why I was acting so nice to him. A few feet away after exiting the alleyway, I heard a scream. I didn't even turn around as I hauled the boy onto my back and ran away, back toward where Levi was, in fact, still waiting. I knew someone had found the guard's lifeless bodies and was attracting attention.

Upon seeing the boy on my back, Levi asked, "What's with the boy? And why is there blood on you?"

"Long story," I replied, hoisting myself and the boy onto the back of the horse. "I'll tell you on our way back, now move!"

* * *

_Hahah! -does the happy dance- It took me an hour to write this one, but that's only because I got sidetracked a lot. Anyways, I'm still deciding on whether or not to write a lemon to put into this story. I know I'd have to change the rating, but tell me whether or not you guys would appreciate a lemon, because I know some people don't like them and some people do. Then again, if I do, you can always skip over that chapter. (If I were to write one, it would be the 11th chapt.)It wouldn't be a lot missed. So please, tell me if I should or should not in a review._


	10. Chapter 10

All right, I haven't gotten any reviews on whether or not there should be a lemon next chapter, so I'm gonna do it. Just skip the next chapter when I get it up if you don't appreicate those kinds of things.

* * *

"Do you have a name, boy?" Levi asked as we disappeared out of sight over dunes of sand.

"I can't remember," his small voice replied in almost a whisper.

"What happened to your family?" I asked him, knowing from the time I first saw him that he had none.

"Mom died," he said, looking down at the passing sand, "And I don't know what happened to my dad or my sister."

"So you had to steal to survive, eh?" Levi replied to this. "That's pretty much what happened to me, except both my parents died."

"What should we call you?" I responded, changing the depressing topic, which was reminding me of my also horrific past. The boy shrugged in responce to my question and I immediatly began to think of names.

I suddenly was reminded of a Japanese word I had learned when I visited Japan before gradually making my way over through Asia and to Rome, then from there to Egypt.

"Saku..." my voice trailed away after stating the name.

"Saku? What kind of name is that?" Levi spat back, eyeing me with fake suspicion, a wicked grin spread across his face.

"It's a different language. It means 'mischief.'" I replied, smirking evilly back at him. "And for what I seen back there, he does get into a lot of mischief, in order to be chased by the guards like that."

"Saku..." Levi said again, staring ahead and letting the syllables rolls off his tongue as if it were a curse word.

Ignoring Levi, I handed Saku a hunk of bread that I had recently stolen and allowed him to devour it. Poor Saku was, in fact, starved half to death, so I handed him the rest of the bread.

"Don't let any of these guys intimidate you," I instructed Saku as all three of us walked into the building I was now forced to call home. Spreading the contents of my robes, which I had horded all the goods I had stolen into, onto the table, the other thieves seemed quite impressed.

"Not bad... for a woman, that is," one thief stated. He instantly shut up when I gave him a hard, cold glare. Once they had stopped thier aweing at my success, they turned their attention to Saku.

"Where'd the kid come from?" a voice from the back of the room echoed through the room.

Upon this, I _had_ to tell them the story, for they wouldn't stop urging me to tell. Another voice broke the silence after I had finished. "There ain't no way _you_ killed two guards."

"Oh really?" I smiled a devilish smile before unsheathing my sword, which still dripped blood. Blood had collected inside the sheath, which allowed it to look like someone had been freshly slaughtered.

This sent up a roar of voices as I put my sword away, turned, and walked away toward Levi. He simply stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"It seems as if you really earned my mens' trust," he commented, grinning notoriously.

"Hmm... you really think so?" I replied, also smiling wickedly. Looking back, it seemed as if the other thieves were really taking Saku into the group well. He was actually smiling, and I senced that he felt accepted into this world of thieves. This made me smile as well, knowing that I had helped save a small child's life from the hands of an angry guard.

Saku had to be no more than eight or nine years of age, and I knew he would grow to be an excellent thief. The other thieves would often mess with him, acting as if they were trying to beat him up, and he would always smile and kick back playfully. Unknowingly to them, they were teaching young Saku how to steal by their stories they often told one another about past experiences.

I awoke early one afternoon, way before any other thief would wake, for they often stayed awake until the sun rose, then would sleep all day. Deciding to take a bath, I borrowed one of the horses and rode to the Nile, all the while straying away from the city.

Not before tying the horse to a tree under the shade did I strip from my hot, Egyptain clothing and slipped into the cooling water. I dove under and swam to a part to where I could still touch the bottom, but it only allowed for my head and neck to be above the water. After I had worked my fingers through my uncombed hair to straighten it and get all the dirt, did I notice another prescence.

I gasped and instantly dove under the surface, only allowing my eyes to peek out from the surface as I tried to swim silently toward the bank. Unfortunatly for me, he noticed me before I could slip away silently.

"Rayna?" Levi's voice called out in question. Apparently, he was also there for the same reason I was. He was standing idly in the water, staring at me as I looked away in disgrace, half my face still submerged in the water. Out of instinct, I covered my bare body with my limbs, even though I was sure he couldn't see anything for I was also sheltered by the Nile's waters.

"I was wondering where you had gone," he said when I had to stand, only letting my head and neck above the water so I could breathe. I wanted to back away, but my legs, nor my heart, wouldn't let me as he came closer and closer.

It came to a point when he was less than ten feet away. "What's wrong?" his voice was ridden with concern, none that I have ever heard from him before.

I simply stood speechless as I couldn't think of anything to respond with. I felt as if I couldn't move, but I didn't understand why. It wasn't because of fear, for I did not fear him any way, but it felt as if my heart tingled at his prescence.

I had merely heard of this thing called 'love' in my life, but never experienced it before this. But, I was in denial. I was supposed to be this 'tough woman thief' and I couldn't allow myself to go soft, yet my heart yearned for it. As he reached for my other hand, which wasn't covering my naked body, he interlaced his fingers with mine. Pulling me closer to him, again, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied as I looked away, blushing as my bare body brushed up against his. He also blushed slightly, smiling a little as he used his free hand to turn my face around to stare into his dark blue eyes. As I stared into his seemingly loving eyes, which was an expression I had never seen before on him, I suddenly felt his lips crash against mine.

* * *

If you do skip the next chapter, (lemon chap) then it wouldn't be a lot missed. I'll try my best to pick it up right after this part, but still try to make it make sence if you do read it. 


End file.
